


Alone Together

by WesternSkyNaida



Series: Vices and Virtues [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Ballroom AU, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: William gets a new dance partner but he's not quite who he wanted





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've been working on with mayathedaydreamer who is going to help out with some future pieces

The music was turned down, new partners mingling with older. A lanky blonde man sat in the corner trading out his practicing shoes out for his sneakers. He looked up, looking at the partners.

In the corner, Ridgedog was speaking to the instructor with animated motions and one arm draped over Lalna's shoulder. Lalna looked upset and rolled his eyes at everything the man seemed to be saying. Nearby them, Xephos was talking to Lomadia, typing quickly at his blackberry. She was chuckling to her dance partner, Nano, who was stepping out of her platforms shoes. Honeydew was no where to be seen.

"Hey bozo." Will jumped, untying the laces he was part way through. He looked up, his cheeks flushing pink. Parvis stood over him with the cheeky smile that never seemed to leave his face. "Got any plans tonight, or planning on falling again?"

"Er..." Will started before rubbing the back of his head. "No falling where I'm planning at least. Um...you?"

Parvis shrugged, stepping out from in front of him to lean against the wall nearby. "Was planning to catch a bite. Figured I'd invite my new dance partner."

"This is the um...second night we've paired up, Parv..." Will swallowed, closing his eyes in the hope his cheeks would go back to a normal color. He could still feel the heat. "And that sounds nice. I can um...we can share some tips for the two of us. You did dip me down pretty far today."

"Yeah yeah." The man waved him off, holding out his hand. "I know a cheap restaurant nearby that the staffs pretty nice and they give me discounts." Will reached for his hand and he pulled it away with a laugh. "Oh yeah, this isn't a date but considering how most everyone seems to actually pair up with their partners, it'll look better." He paused again. "For both of us, eh Strifey?"

Whatever control Will had gotten from his cheeks betrayed him and he felt a new layer of heat on his cheeks. He nodded, pushing himself off the floor before giving another glance around the studio. Xephos and Lomadia had already left, Nano was waiting patiently by the instructor's desk. The discussion between the instructor, Ridgedog and Lalna didn't look to be going well, as Lalna was shooting death glares at his taller partner.

Will looked towards the door, realizing that Parvis was already out on the sidewalk waiting. He hurried out, giving quick apologies. Parvis didn't respond, only turned and started walking down the sidewalk. Will had no idea where he was taking him and after the fall during practice only now was his paranoia kicking in.

As they walked, where his head had hit the floor, a headache was growing. He reached into his bag to grab some pain medication. As he popped the bottle, Parvis stopped and looked at him curiously.

Wills face flushed again and he focused on the pills and water he'd pulled out of his bag. "I um...I used to get migraines. This stuff helps. The drop earlier kind of er...I can feel one starting."

Parvis's eyes widened and his voice jumped and octave, making Will jump. "Oh no! I'm sorry Strifey! I'll try not to drop you again I swear."

Will blinked, now watching him confused. "It's uh...it's alright Parvis."

"Strifey we're nearly there!" Parvis shouted, reaching for his hand and pulling him down sidewalk to a cafe Will hadn't noticed existed before.

It was quiet with a few people already sitting at the outside tables. Will smiled as Parvis dropped his arm and he followed him into the open door of the cafe. Inside was just as quiet as outside. A few people on laptops, or headphones on listening to music. There was one person in the corner working on a drawing pad. Soft swing music played throughout.

"This is...this is nice Parvis. You said you come here often?" Will asked, only to realize the man in question was already at the counter, leaning against it, swinging his hips to the music. The cashier behind the counter was giggling.

"Parvy doesn't know what he wants, Shelly." He was singing as he spoke. "Should Shelly tell me what I want?"

"Darling, you've had everything on this menu at least once." Shelly leaned in, her long blonde hair waterfalling into his face. "Maybe Parvy wants to have a secret menu item?"

"Ooh." Parvis purred. Will awkwardly stepped up, not wanting to make himself noticeable. "Maybe you're on the menu, Shelly?"

She glanced at Will and straightened. She dusted off her apron, shaking her head. "Not today Parvis. And you know I only play when other people aren't near the counter."

Parvis groaned, his chin resting on the counter. He shot a glare at Will before standing up. "Alright fine. I'll take my usual non-fat, white chocolate mint mocha with a shot of espresso."

Shelly looked at Will with the usual cashier smile he was used to at every place he went. "And you, darling?"

"Um...just a uh...black coffee."

"Ugh you're so boring Strifey!" Parvis squeaked loudly. Will felt his ears vibrate, he fought back the flinch. "Why don't you get something more colorful?"

"Because I don't _like_ the...colorful drinks, Parvis." Will growled quietly. He glanced around the cafe. Most everyone kept with what they were doing. One person was watching. He felt his cheeks flush again. "I'll um...I'll try one later, okay?"

"Fine." Parvis whined. He handed over some money. "You going to bring us out drinks, Shelly?"

"Maybe, Parvy." She smirked before turning in her heal and disappeared behind the machines.

Will stood awkwardly, glancing at the table near the back that was away from most everyone else in the cafe. His heart jumped as Parvis left the counter and went towards that table.

Parvis sat down, and focused on Will. Will inwardly cursed at his cheeks. He'd wished the color would go back to normal but with Parvis making a scene any chance he got, he doubted they would any time soon. Thankfully his headache was starting to go down already. He cleansed his throat, sitting across from Parvis.

Parvis leaned in, eyes narrowed. "You're boring."

"I...yeah." Will decided not to focus on him. "I've been told that a lot. For a number of different reasons."

"The only non-boring thing is you and your Jive. Or the quickstep." He leaned into his hand. "You're really good at the quickstep."

"Oh, well...thank you Parvis. I take pride in -."

"We're signing up for the tango."

"I...we what?" Will's heart dropped. He wasn't bad at the tango, but with Parvis dropping him the last two days, he was hoping it was a joke.

"The tango. We're entering for the tango. The others have chosen jazz and the cha-cha." He stretched out again. "I don't want to look like we're copying, eh, Strifey."

"But...neither of those are the quickstep or the jive." Will attempted to interject. "And I'm pretty sure Ridge and Lalna are doing the Waltz like usual..."

"Yeah so we need to have another _slow_ song to counteract the fast ones." Parvis glared at him. "Tango. Unless you don't _want_ a partner." The color finally drained from his face. Parvis smirked. "You haven't had a partner since little Xephy got a girlfriend, isn't that right?"

Will closed his eyes, looking down. His best friend for years was Xephos. They were partnered up until Xephos brought his new girlfriend into the studio. It opened Will up to being partnerless. He mostly sat on the sidelines, watching the others improve. Then Parvis joined the crew a few days ago. They were instantly paired up.

"I...o-okay. Yeah. I can...I can get around doing the um...the tango." Will finally answered defeated.

"Oh goodie!" Parvis shouted, jumping over the table. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making him stiffen. "You're the best!"

"Your drinks?" A young man in an apron was standing near the table with two coffees. "Um...I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope! Just me and my partner. He said yes!" Will's eyes widened at Parvis. He looked in horror at the waiter. "He seemed a bit nervous. But he did!"

"Oh c-congratulations." He set down the drinks.

"P-Parvis..." Will's cheeks were a deep red without even needing to see them. "I just agreed to the dance...nothing more."

"You're such a party pooper." He looked to the waiter. "Tell Shelly thanks." The man nodded, scurrying off. Parvis glared at Will. "It's call an additional discount, dumby. Jeez. If we're going to be partners, we should at least pretend to go the whole way." He paused before smirking. "Maybe it'll make your little Xephy friend jealous."

Will looked down at his coffee. He closed his eyes. After this competition he'd change partners. It was just a few more weeks. He nodded. "Okay. We'll pretend to do this for now." He pointed at him. "But no further than boyfriends, got it. That was embarrassing."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Take a joke."


End file.
